The present invention relates to a method of making articles, and in particular to a method of applying graphics to an article.
Methods of customizing an article of footwear have been previously proposed. Abrams et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,249) is directed to an in-mold decorating process. Abrams teaches a method of applying a sheet with a printed graphic to a mold in order to create a molded product that includes the printed graphic. Abrams teaches a method that allows for the in-mold decoration of deep dimensional and three dimensional molded parts.
Abrams teaches an embodiment for applying an image to a molded duck decoy. First, left and right photographic images of the duck are produced using distortion printing to compress the image in designated areas. The sheet is then coated using screen printing techniques. The printed and coated sheet is then vacuum formed to the dimensions of a duck decoy causing the distortion printed areas to assume normal color and proportion. The vacuum formed printed sheet is cut into left and right view pieces which are then placed in the appropriate cavities of a blow mold and molded with polyethylene. When the mold is opened two halves of a duck decoy having a photographic quality image are removed and mated to form a finished decoy.